Breathless
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Dave and Alli's friendship blossoms. Song by Corrine Bailey Rae. Please review. Thanks I do not own Degrassi:The Next Generation
1. Everyone else has a love just for them

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_

Alli couldn't help but look at clock, waiting for the lunchbell to ring. Unbeknownst to her, her best friend was looking at her with an expression of worry on her face.

After the whole Johnny ordeal, the prom, and the Drew incident, Clare was concerned. Alli had given up so much of herself to be with guys who didn't really appreciate her. She wish she knew how to help her friend move on than by quoting something cliché like "time heals all wounds."

Alli noticed the looks of sadness, compassion, and concern on her best friend's face. She couldn't look at her because she didn't want to be pitied. Even though Johnny and Drew had hurt her, she realized that she put herself in both predicaments. She had to escape and clear her mind someway. She couldn't do it at home because it was "Sav and Anya dramarama." She needed to go somewhere private and relaxing…. _The Zen Garden._

"Of course," she said aloud. It was a little too loud because the whole class turned around and looked at her, including Mr. Armstrong. Luckily, for her, he thought she was talking about the math lesson.

_Ring, Ring_

"Ok class, homework is due tomorrow on my desk first thing in the morning." With that said by Armstrong, all the students left for their lunch break. Alli finished packing her books and walked in the hallway where her best friend was waiting for her.

"So what was that little outburst in class about? You couldn't have been that happy over uniform motion," Clare laughed.

It is amazing how both girls had matured over time. They were more confident of themselves. Perhaps it was Clare's new haircut that gave her an edge, with Ali it was experience.

"No Red. I just have so much on my mind. I just need to be free to relax and clear my head a little bit."

"Well you got 50 minutes to spare. Go to Zen Garden. I'll eat with Eli. You need the break, Onyx." Alli was so thankful that their friendship had grown as well. They could tell each other anything and everything. Of course the silly nicknames was Clare's idea.

And with that, the two teens went their separate ways.

* * *

The Cafeteria

"So how is Alli doing?"

"She's doing fine Eli. I'm still worried about her though. It's like sometimes she's so distant. One thing is for sure. Dave always brings her back to reality. It's amazing how two people can't be around each other, and then the next moment there good friends.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's like us except less dysfunctional." Eli said staring into her pure blue eyes. It didn't take long for them to both blush.

"Am I interrupting a moment?" Dave couldn't help but smile at the two. Eli has liked Clare since day 1. Dave envied them both. It must be easy to like someone with no obstacles in the way. He wished that were him.

"No man, we are just friends." Eli and Clare sat down and began eating.

"Sure. Just so you know, even Connor can tell there is something between you both."

Clare couldn't help but hold her head down. She also couldn't hide her blush. She was as red as a tomato.

"Is there a reason why you are here now?"Eli said. It was obvious he was upset, but not at Dave. He was mad at himself. Maybe he should make a move and tell Clare how he feels. I mean, its obvious she's over K.C.

"I was wondering where Alli was. She was still upset about Drew. I just…I don't know."

It was obvious, over the course of their friendship, Dave grew feelings for Alli. Even though he saw her as beautiful, that's not what pulled him towards her. Her maturity and intellect attracted him to her. At times, he could tell Alli was attracted to him too but she just wouldn't let down her guard.

"Shes at the Zen Garden, Dave. Honestly, I think she needs you. You have a way of always making her smile and helping her stay grounded. She definitely needs that."

"Thanks Clare. I'm going to go to her now."

"That was good what you did Clare. They need to be together but they're not the only ones," Eli said smiling. With that he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Clare couldn't help but smile at the gesture. She didn't know what to do. Fortunately, she didn't have to do anything because Eli kissed her.


	2. A chemistry, energy, a synchronicity

The Zen Garden

"_So much has happened. What is wrong with me? Why am I always so fixated on the "bad boys? Why can't I separate fantasy and reality."_

Ever since last year, Alli had promised herself no more boys like Johnny. Yet there she was, upset over Drew. She realized it was just a crush because she didn't miss him or his company. If anything she missed Dave's company.

"_Dave"_

The instant name put a smile on her face. He was nice, funny, easy to talk to, and a good dancer. He was so different than Drew.

Drew was just a callous person. Hooking up with Bianca behind her back and blackmailing Riley was awful. How could she like a person like that.

"You have got to stop beating yourself up over them, Bhandari," Dave said sitting by her side.

"I cant help it Dave. I tried so hard and put so much effort into both relationships. I just wanted to be liked and cared for so much. It just hit me that I liked the thrill of being in a relationship. It didn't matter who I got the attention from. I just wanted attention, be it positive or negative."

Dave was listening attentively to Alli. He couldn't help but notice how her hair cascaded around her flawless face. She was beautiful. He only wished he knew how to make her feel better.

"I understand how you feel. It's like how I felt with Jenna. I just spotted out the "classic hot blonde" and got in a relationship because I wanted a relationship rather than wanting a relationship with her. I wanted to be able to say that someone liked me. Its like winning a trophy and you don't know why you won it."

As Dave was talking, Alli was listening and observing. Dave was mature and caring. It was amazing how much they had in common. He understood what she was going through. She also couldn't help but notice his big brown eyes and caramel skin. Memories of the prom started to flash in her mind. That was the best day ever.

"Alli are you ok."

"Yeah I was just thinking about the prom."

Dave couldn't help but laugh. He still thought about that night too.

_Ring , Ring_

"Dave, thanks for being a good friend to me. I wish I knew how to repay you."

"Don't worry about it." Dave couldn't help but smile. "Let's go to class."

Alli noticed she was smiling too. What was it about this guy that always made her smile? Being around him always made her day brighter. Dave made her feel like she actually had someone who could be her support.

Out of nowhere Alli hugged him and clung onto him for dear life.

"Its alright, Im always here for you. Anytime you need someone," Dave said rubbing her back tenderly. With that they headed off to class.

"_Two more classes how am I going to survive."_ She had nothing against Mrs. Kwan but "Julis Caesar" didn't catch her interest.

"Alli can you give us your interpretation on this epic." Mrs. Kwan and the whole class were looking at her. She couldn't dodge the question.

"I think Julius Ceasar is about betrayl, deception, jealousy and power. He was so powerful that he was a danger to himself and others. This power made his friends envy and marvel him at the same time. Their envy grew into jealousy and rage and death was the product."

"Very good, Ms. Bhandari."

"_I guess today isn't so bad. I wonder what Dave is doing?"_

"Mrs. Oh, may I please go to the bathroom."

"Sure Dave. Just come back."

"I will I promise." He said with a smirk on his face. Dave and Mrs. Oh had a good teacher/student relationship. She couldn't complain because he had an "A" in the class and always finished his assignments on time.

As he opened the door to the bathroom, he heard Adam's terrified voice. "Fitz leave me alone."

"Not a chance he-she."

"Leave Adam alone," he said with determination. His voice was laced with rage and venom. "Don't think because I'm short, I won't lay you out here. Im asking you nicely back off. Let her alone."

"Whatever I got better things to things to do anyway. Later losers." Adam was so relieved as he left.


	3. Tried to do this right in your own time

"Thanks Dave. Why did you do that for me?"

"You needed help. May I ask why do you go the boy's restroom. Not to sound ignorant, but you are a girl."

"I know that Dave. Its hard to explain. Even though I am a girl I feel like a boy. Like something inside of me is missing."

"Not to make fun of you Adam, but it's like you are Pinocchio."

"I didn't know you were so profound Dave."

"Me either. I'll talk to you later. I got to get back to class." As he headed back to class, he saw Alli in Mrs. Kwan. Her expression was complete boredom but somehow she still noticed him too.

"I told you i'd make it back, Oh."

"With 10 minutes to spare Mr. Turner." Dave took his seat sent a quick text to Jenna.

**Dave: Sup Jenna**

**Jenna: Nuthin much**

**Dave: You should check on your girl Adam. It's Fitz again.**

**Jenna: Thanks :) **

**New TXT**

**Dave: Alli**

**Alli: hey. Im so bored Kwan is killing me**

**Dave: I know I saw you earlier**

**Alli: I saw you too**

**Dave: Do u wanna hang out tonight. Is my house ok**

**Alli: Sure…I trust you Dave. ttyl**

_Ring,Ring_

Both Alli and Dave were beaming. It was technically their first date. The same questions were running through their minds. "Should I change clothes." "What if I get rejected"

"Hey Alli!" Why was Jenna talking to her? She hadn't spoken to her since the whole Clare and K.C. breakup. Even though both girls moved on from him, Alli still didn't talk to her. It wasn't because Alli like her, it was because Jenna didn't even cross her mind.

"Hey Jenna. What's up?"

"Tell Dave thanks again. That was really noble what he did for Adam."

"Ok. Sure." Even though Alli didn't have a clue what was going on, she knew Dave would tell her tonight.

"Alli I just wanted to say that I really miss you and Clare. I hope we call all hang out and go to the mall like we used too. Clare has forgiven. Have you?" How could Alli be mean to her? She did seem truly genuine about her apology.

"I been forgave you. It's just that things have been so crazy in my life that I haven't even been paying attention."

"Are you ok? I mean, im sorry about Drew."

"Girl its ok." Alli couldn't help but smile. It was nice being around Jenna again. The girls later hugged.

The last hour couldn't have gone by any faster. As Alli and Dave met at the picnic table, K.C and Connor were noticeably watching.

"Eli was right. Who knew Dave would have the guts." K.C. said.

"I just hope Alli doesn't mess it up." Connor prayed. Over the past year they had all become close friends to one another. He didn't want Dave to get hurt.

Picnic Table

Alli had the biggest butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't help but feel giddy. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, I called "The Dot" and preordered our meals," Dave said shyly. He hoped he didn't sound like a nerd.

"O ok. I was gonna change into something better." Alli didn't want to seem like she was trying to hard. She felt so weird wearing a pink t-shirt with jeans. Anyone who knew her knew this was not Alliah Bhandari attire.

"Als, you don't have to change you look good to me."


	4. I get so breathless

"Thanks, Turner. O my God, I think I'm blushing. O my God. I cant believe I said that aloud." _"What is it about you Dave?"_

"Come on." Even though everything was going great so far, Dave was still nervous. What if Alli thought of him as a friend. He genuinely wanted to be with her. He just made up in his mind that if she didn't like him, he would have to accept that. He wanted her happy.

Alli wanted Dave to be happy as well. Out of all the girls to like, why did he choose her? She was like an emotional rollercoaster. Somehow though when she was near Dave, everything became clear.

At the Dot

Before they walked in the restaurant, Dave noticed Drew and Bianca. By the look on Alli's face, she did as well.

"You don't have…."

"No! Thanks for protecting me, but I have to do this for myself"

Dave knew she was right. "I'm proud of you." He looked at her lovingly and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." As they walked in, Drew had to be noticed. "So is this your new boy toy. He cant do what I can do."

"Your right. He can do what you can and then some." Alli spoke up for herself and it felt great. Drew was awestruck. He couldn't believe she stood up to him. "Drew, baby, Im going to go the ladies room ok." Bianca quickly excused herself and left the table.

"Goodbye Drew."Alli soon joined Dave at the counter.

"It will only take a few minutes for our food to get ready. I saw what you did. It was really cool."

"I see what you are doing to Dave. Your pretty cool too. So, what happened to Adam today."

"I helped her with Fitz today." Dave said nonchalantly. "The way Adam talked about it, she made you out like Superman." K.C. said

"Man where did you come from?"

"The bathroom. Aren't we nosy Dave." K.C. said, his voice filled with suspicion.

"Let me guess. The same bathroom as Bianca?" Alli said. As if on cue, Bianca walked out of the ladies room and sat with Drew.

"Don't worry. What you do does not concern us," Alli laughed.

"Ok Bhandurner. Two bacon cheeseburgers, two chocolate shakes, and fries….$10.89. Dave handed Holly J the money. "Let's go." They both said and laughed

* * *

Dave's House

Finally they got there. Dav's parents were gone for the week on a business trip. It was the moment they both waited for. Soon the two friends were eating and talking about everything and nothing.

"So what did you tell your parents you were at?"

"I told them I was here but we were doing a media immersion project. I love my parents, but our religion is just so strict. It took a lot of convincing for my parents to even let me dress like this."

"Dang girl."

"Their getting better. They are letting me date outside my culture now. I think Save and Anya really opened their minds."

"So what are your parents like?"

"We are very close knit. My mom is so funny and the best cook ever. You have to come over when she cooks. My dad looks intimidating but he is decent.

"Alli, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Alli already knew what he was gonna ask her. She was so nervous she couldn't look him in the eye.

"What do you think of me?" She just paused and found the courage to look in his eyes. Dave saw it on her face. She was scared. He was to forward.

"Im sorry Als."

"No!" She nearly screamed and grabbed his hand. "I like you Dave Turner. I really do. I was just scared that I might get hurt again. I don't want to get hurt. I want to care and be cared by you, Dave Turner. How do you feel about me?"

Dave soon played with her knuckles. "I really like you. You are mature and sophisticated. You are so driven. You know what you want out of life.."

"And you are funny, understanding, and a great dancer."

This was the moment they both were waiting for. Dave wanted to kiss her so badly but he didn't want to push her. Alli wanted to kiss him too. His lips were so inviting. She didn't care about the past. All she wanted was the present with Dave.

"Bhandari, are you sure?"

"Yeah, Im sure. Dave leaned in and kissed her gently yet passionately. Her hands went around his neck and his went around her waist and started rubbing her back. Both had dreamed of this for so long. They broke apart for air.

"I didn't push you, did I?" Dave asked as he played with her hair.

"No I wanted you too. That kiss was amazing Dave."

"I know Als. I know."

Dave couldn't help but smile. The girl of his dreams was in his arm and he wasn't going to let her go.

"So we are officially Bhanduner now." Alli grinned and kiss him again.

The End


End file.
